Arguments and Stubborness
by Iluvbeyblade
Summary: Robert is angry, Oliver's worried, and Enrique and Johnny are just mad at each other. The reason behind all this? Kai. He's in pain, but will he let Robert help? RobertKai Challenge oneshot.


This is just a little oneshot for Aijjuli, who challenged me to write this pairing after reading my profile. And so, I have obeyed.

Enjoy what I believe is the first Robert/Kai!

--------------------

Johnny smirked nastily as someone strode past him.

"You're in for it!" he yelled gleefully, frowning when he was ignored.

"Leave it, Johnny." Oliver advised. The redhead scowled and whacked the tennis ball hard towards Enrique, who swore and leapt for it, just hooking it back over with the edge of his racket. "You know what those two are like."

"Anyway, why are you even here?" Enrique demanded, panting as he returned yet another hopelessly wayward serve. "You've got an adorable little pink pixie just waiting on your every move, why aren't you out there making the most of the one time in your life that someone actually likes you?" Johnny's scowl could have made the tennis ball change course in mid-air.

"Shut it, Giancarlo!" he snarled. Enrique tossed his head, unaffected.

"Cool it, Johnny. You'll blow a blood vessel soon." The two boys bickered nastily, while Oliver let his eyes slide out of focus and worried about people other than the two standing in front of him, attacking each other with tennis balls.

--------------------

Hearing two hard, fast knocks on the door of his bedroom, Robert sighed and got to his feet. Absentmindedly, he flexed his aching hand. The palm was imprinted deeply with the outline of Griffolyon, the only clue to the rage that had kept him in here for the past four hours. Opening the door, he saw who was standing there, glaring defiantly up at him. He seriously debated slamming the door, but that would be rude. And there had been enough rudeness between the two of them already.

"Have you come to apologise?" he asked icily. "You look like a drowned rat."

"Thanks a lot." came the sarcastic reply. "And no, I haven't come to apologise. Why should I?" His chin rose defiantly as he said the last few words. Robert regarded the younger man coldly.

"Let's not start that again." He tried to shut the door, only to find a foot planted firmly in the way. He sighed heavily. "Stop acting like Johnny, Kai. I don't want to talk to you unless you're prepared to apologise, so you may as well go away."

They glared at each other silently. To Robert's shock, Kai was the first to look away, an unheard of occurrence.

"If you didn't come to apologise, why did you come?" he said at last. Kai shrugged. Even standing there looking down and to the side with his clothes and hair plastered to him, he still looked fiercely stubborn. But there was something in his eyes that made Robert look again. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine!" Kai snapped instantly, his eyes blazing. Robert mentally backed off a few steps.

"If you say so..." he replied mildly.

"I do say so." came the sharp response. Robert stayed silent.

The silence stretched and stretched.

Finally, Kai reached out to lean on the doorway with one hand and rub his temple with the other. "I've got a migraine, all right?" he said through gritted teeth.

Robert involuntarily sucked in a breath. He knew about Kai's migraines; blinding, sickening bolts of pain that left him weak and dizzy for days.

"I don't want pity, okay?" Kai hissed viciously. "Just a place to lie down would be appreciated. And since yours is the only bed I'm acquainted with..." Robert hesitated still, the heated words of four hours ago still clear in his mind. "Of course, if you don't want to, I'm sure Oliver wouldn't mind lending me the keys to his room for a night." Kai said, a hint of bitterness in his curt voice.

"No, it's fine." Robert said at last, his mind made up. "Please come in." As Kai moved away from the doorframe, he stumbled and almost fell, recovering just as Robert reached out to help him.

"I'm fine." he repeated tightly. He walked over to Robert's four-poster bed and climbed onto it. As he lay down, all his strength seemed to disappear and he collapsed onto the mattress, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Worried, Robert hurried over and gingerly sat down next to him.

"Do you want me to get you a painkiller?" he inquired. Kai shook his head.

"I can cope." Robert raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Of course you can." he said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Sarcasm's _my_ way of speaking." Kai mumbled, opening one eye a slit and smiling faintly up at Robert. "Just let me sleep for a bit, okay?"

Robert debated how angry Kai would be afterwards if he managed to force-feed him painkillers.

"No painkillers, Robert." Rober sighed.

"I don't see why, Kai. This is just pure sturbborness, if you ask me."

"Which I'm pretty sure I _didn't_." Sensing another argument brewing, Robert stood.

"If that's the way you want it. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you."

"Yeah ... whatever ..." Robert shut the door softly behind him.

--------------------

Three hours later, Robert opened the door and walked in. His eyes flew to the bed, where Kai was sitting up, looking tired and dazed. He went over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"Fine." With a sigh, Robert put an arm around the younger man's shoulders and pulled him until their sides were pressed together. Kai stayed stiff at first, but weak as he was, it was a relief to lean against Robert's broad chest and shut his eyes for a moment or two.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Kai smirked weakly.

"If I wasn't, would I be able to do this?" He leaned up and kissed Robert fiercely. With an air of tolerance, the older man let him have control for a few seconds before gently easing him down and returning the kiss confidently. Kai let out a soft groan of pleasure as Robert's hand slipped under his still-damp shirt, warm against his cold skin.

"Have we made up, then?" he managed to ask in between kisses. Robert gave him an amused, _almost_ sarcastic smile.

"I believe we have."

Talking ceased, giving way to far more important matters.

--------------------

Well, what did you think? If Kai was OOC, then I apologise. It's virtually impossible to keep him IC and make him uke as well. I did my best.

Hope you enjoyed it, Aijjuli!


End file.
